frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 24 - Nieoczekiwany ratunek
Rozdział 24 - Nieoczekiwany ratunek Po ustaleniu godziny rozpoczęcia rozmów dyplomatycznych (będących ostatnią poruszoną przez Mercedes sprawą), Elsa wracała do swojej komnaty przez wschodnie skrzydło, uśmiechając się do własnych myśli, w których królowało poważne spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Z niewielu elementów rzeczywistości, jakim udawało się dostać do jej umysłu, tylko jeden wydał jej się na tyle niezwykły, że poświęciła mu większą uwagę — ruch na całkowicie zalanym wodą dziedzińcu. Wytężyła wzrok, chcąc przebić nim zasłonę targanej wiatrem ulewy, ale nie potrafiła rozpoznać kto był na tyle szalony, by w taką pogodę znajdować się na zewnątrz. Zaciekawiona, zeszła po schodach na parter i skierowała się ku wrotom, których jedno skrzydło było lekko uchylone, mimo zacinającego deszczu. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz i poczuła na twarzy lodowate powietrze, przesycone zapachem zbliżającej się burzy. Zmrużyła powieki, odnalazła wzrokiem tajemniczą postać i... niemal natychmiast zaparło jej dech. Na środku dziedzińca, odwrócony do Elsy plecami, stał książę Rubén we własnej osobie. W prawej dłoni ściskał rękojeść miecza, natomiast w lewej trzymał coś, co przypominało skórzaną piłeczkę. Nie zdążyła nawet zastanowić się, co mu strzeliło do głowy, by ćwiczyć szermierkę w taką pogodę, gdy następca tronu rozpoczął niesamowity, a zarazem niezwykle osobliwy pokaz umiejętności. Po jego niedawnym urazie nie pozostał nawet ślad; jedną ręką władał dwuręcznym mieczem tak lekko, jakby dla niego ważył nie więcej niż puch. Wykonywał nim cięcia, pchnięcia i sprytne sztuczki, których nauka niektórym zajmowała niekiedy całe życie. Równocześnie drugą ręką odbijał od marmurowego podłoża skórzaną piłeczkę, która raz po raz posłusznie znikała w jego potężnej dłoni. Woda rozpryskiwała się na wszystkie strony w rytm jego kroków, które stawiał bez żadnego ustalonego porządku, utrzymując lewą nogę w wykroku, chociaż był praworęczny. Przez szum ulewy przebijały się krótkie komendy w obcym języku, jakie wydawał samemu sobie w niewiadomym celu. Krople spływały mu po włosach i brodzie, na wpół rozpięta koszula lepiła się do ciała, odkrywając zawieszony na srebrnym łańcuszku misterny krucyfiks, który raz po raz niezdarnie odbijał się od jego piersi. Elsa pewnie stałaby tak bez końca, obserwując ten niecodzienny widok, którego dziwaczności nie potrafiła dostrzec, gdyby książę nie odwrócił się nagle i nie dostrzegł jej stojącej w drzwiach. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i opuścił miecz, utkwiwszy w Elsie osłupiałe spojrzenie, jakby była ostatnią osobą, jaką spodziewał tu zobaczyć. Królowa poczuła, jak po jej policzkach rozlewają się plamy czerwieni. Odwróciła wzrok i stanęła na progu, szerzej uchylając drzwi. Bez walki poddała się temu wewnętrznemu nakazowi, pochodzącemu z zupełnie nowej struktury serca, który wypychał ją ku księciu niemożliwą do powstrzymania siłą. Skoncentrowała żywo płynącą w niej moc i powoli wzniosła obie ręce do góry. Woda pokrywająca dziedziniec natychmiast zaczęła tężeć, a lejące się z nieba strugi deszczu, błyskawicznie zamarzając, uformowały cztery kolumny, które połączył spadzisty daszek. Rubén cofał się przed szybko postępującym lodem, zupełnie jakby za nic nie chciał zostać przezeń dotknięty. Wciąż mając pustkę w oczach, powrócił do szybkiego, monotonnego odbijania piłeczki i mamrotania do siebie. Nawet gdy lodowa altana była już gotowa, nie schronił się pod nią, cały czas wystawiając się na pastwę zimnego deszczu. — Witaj — przywitała go z uśmiechem Elsa, nie wiedząc czemu tak trudno było jej wypowiedzieć to jedno proste słowo w jego obecności. — Wasza Wysokość — odpowiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem, skłaniając się nisko i sztywno. Wyglądało to tak, jakby doznał nagłego skurczu szyi. — Dawno cię nie widziałam... co tu robisz w taką pogodę? Możesz się rozchorować. Poza tym, twoja rana... — To było tylko draśnięcie — odpowiedział szybko książę, w przerwie między ożywionym dialogiem z samym sobą. Wyraźnie unikał spojrzenia Elsy. — Co się tyczy choroby, mam końskie zdrowie — zapewnił chaotycznie, a jego głęboki, donośny głos z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy i zduszony. — Rubén, nie jest ci zimno? Cały drżysz. — Zauważyła z niepokojem Elsa. Chciała ostrożnie dotknąć ramienia księcia, ale ten odsunął się, jakby jej dotyk mógł go oparzyć. Jego zwykle poważne, stateczne spojrzenie teraz przypominało wzrok człowieka w gorączce, który przez majaki znalazł się na granicy obłędu. Nagle, jakby wiedziony jakimś pierwotnym instynktem, spojrzał w niebo, na którym kłębiły się chmury tak ciemne i tak gęste, jakby przynosiły ze sobą samą Apokalipsę. Twarz Rubena pobladła i zastygła w wyrazie czystego przerażenia. Elsa odruchowo podążyła za jego wzrokiem, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Nie zdążyła jednak dostrzec niczego podejrzanego; zaledwie jej oczy wbiły się w skłębione masy chmur, zaczęła słabnąć, ale bynajmniej nie ze strachu. Niewyobrażalny ból, jakby ktoś pazurami chciał wydrzeć jej świadomość, rozsadził jej głowę. Krzyknęła i zachwiała się, ale nim straciła przytomność, usłyszała nad głową serię złowrogich trzasków i chrupnięć, zmieszaną z brzękiem upadającego na kamień miecza. Ostatnim, co poczuła, były łapiące ją mocno w pasie dłonie księcia Rubena i bijące od nich fale gorąca. Gdy pierwszy grzmot rozerwał niebo na pół, lodowa konstrukcja zawaliła się na nich z głuchym, suchym trzaskiem. * Anna nie miała pojęcia, co tak nagle ją obudziło. Przez moment zdawało jej się, że do deszczowego szumu, powoli i jednostajnie tkającego jej spokojny sen, wdarł się intruz w postaci przenikliwego, odległego trzasku. To on musiał wydobyć jej świadomość z powrotem ku rzeczywistości. Ta zapadła się jednak z powrotem, ociężała od nowych nocnych zwyczajów księżniczki, ale dziwny niepokój, będący wytworem podświadomości, lub też innego, pozazmysłowego bodźca, wymusił na sercu przyspieszenie biegu, a w efekcie — poderwanie Anny z łóżka, która stanęła oko w oko ze swoim bodźcem, który okazał się na tyle pozazmysłowy, że aż cielesny, choć o zgoła niewielkich rozmiarach. — Pilar? — wymamrotała, ziewając głęboko. Wszędobylska służąca, przyzwyczajona, że jej osoba zwykle nazywana jest takim imieniem, nie uznała za konieczne negować, ani też potwierdzać tego stanu rzeczy, tylko bez ostrzeżenia złapała Annę za rękę, gestem drugiej dłoni polecając jej, by z nią poszła. — Co się stało? — zapytała zdezorientowana Anna, gdy Pilar wyciągnęła ją za drzwi z siłą młodego konia pociągowego, która, natychmiast objawiwszy się bólem w ramieniu, otrząsnęła księżniczkę z wszelkiego otępienia. Pilar odwróciła się ku Annie. Jej szmaragdowe oczy pałały obawą i świadomością niemożności zwlekania. Księżniczka po raz drugi zorientowała się, że zadała niewłaściwe pytanie, gdyż, o ile na pierwsze Pilar wcale nie musiała odpowiadać, o tyle na drugie nie była przecież w stanie — była niemową. — Coś się stało? Elsa? — Ułatwiła jej zadanie, czując, jak zaczynają ją zalewać te same fale niepokoju, jakie biły od drobnej służki. Ku przerażeniu Anny, Pilar pokiwała głową. — Prowadź mnie do niej! Biegiem! Drugie polecenie okazało się zbyteczne, bo dziewczynka popędziła przez korytarz jak strzała, jeszcze zanim Anna dokończyła rozkaz. Księżniczka czym prędzej złapała w garści fałdy sukni i rzuciła się w pogoń za Pilar, dziękując sobie za godziny intensywnego, skrupulatnego testowania jakości wszystkich mebli w Sali Portretowej, gdy skakała po nich jak fenrirowe szczenię (a przynajmniej tak zawsze widziała to jej mama). Szybko dogoniła Pilar. Razem popędziły na dół po schodach, przecięły przedsionek i wpadły do zachodniego skrzydła, gdzie już tłoczyła się ciekawska służba. Pilar, mimo mikrej postury, przedzierała się przez ciżbę niczym renifer przez śnieżne zwały, i szybko doprowadziła Annę do sporych rozmiarów komnaty, których ściany pełne były półek uginających się od wszelkiego rodzaju słojów, buteleczek i szkiełek. Pod oknem z rozwartymi na oścież okiennicami stało szerokie łóżko, a na nim, przykryta kocem leżała blada jak ściana Elsa. Anna przypadła do niej, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na to, że w pomieszczeniu znajdowały się jeszcze trzy osoby, w tym jedna, której absolutnie nie chciała tutaj widzieć. Elsa oddychała spokojnie i głęboko, jakby pogrążona była we śnie, ale jej wilgotne włosy i twarz tak blada, że Anna mogła śledzić palcami błękitne żyły przebiegające pod jej oczami, tylko pogłębiły niepokój księżniczki. Gdy uderzenia serca Anny w końcu przestały zagłuszać wszystko wokół, usłyszała nad swoją głową naradę dwóch głosów, z których jeden należał do doktora Lindberga, a drugi, lekko mlaszczący, do wysokiego, podstarzałego mężczyzny o opadających powiekach i przesadnie długich rękach w porównaniu do reszty ciała. — Czy jej wysokości brakuje czasem świeżego powietrza? — W żadnym razie. Często wybiera się na przejażdżki konne i chodzi na spacery. — A jakieś przewlekłe choroby? Oczywiście nie mam tu na myśli... że tak powiem... specyficznych zdolności jej wysokości... — Moc Elsy nie jest chorobą — wtrąciła głośno Anna, mierząc mężczyznę lodowatym wzrokiem. — Ktoś mi w ogóle powie, co się tutaj dzieje!? — wykrzyknęła, dając ujście swojej irytacji, która narastała w niej wraz z przedłużającym się oczekiwaniem na wyjaśnienia. — Spokojnie, panienko — odezwał się łagodnie doktor Lindberg. — Twoja siostra zemdlała, ale ręczę, że nic jej nie grozi. Za niedługo powinna się obudzić — zapewnił. — Przedstawiam Waszej Książęcej Mości Joaquina de la Cruz, pałacowego medyka. — Wskazał dłonią na swojego towarzysza, jednocześnie posyłając mu stanowcze spojrzenie, by nie wtrącał teraz swoich trzech groszy, do czego wyraźnie się palił. — Jestem niebywale wręcz zaszczycona, ale co się stało mojej siostrze? — dopytywała się Anna, bynajmniej nie będąc w humorze do nawiązywania nowych, wątpliwie przyjemnych znajomości przy nieprzytomnej Elsie. — Cóż, sami z Joaquinem wszystkiego jeszcze nie wiemy, ale jest tu ktoś, kto może nam to zdradzić — odparł zagadkowo doktor, spoglądając ponad ramieniem księżniczki na drugi koniec pokoju. Anna natychmiast podążyła za jego wzrokiem, a jej serce, które do tej pory biło jak oszalałe, zamarło. Czuła, jak krew tężeje jej w żyłach, a ciało odnajduje wspólny pierwiastek z kamienną istotą ścian i podłogi. Raz już doznała podobnej przemiany, gdy zmieniła się w lodową statuę; teraz, choć transformacja była jedynie wrażeniem zmysłowym, wydawała się bardziej przytłaczająca. Kruchość lodu stała się nieprzeniknionym płaszczem serca góry, które na wskroś przenikała tłumiona, zimna furia. Książę Rubén siedział na wciśniętym w kąt krześle, jakby pragnął być jednocześnie obecny i nieobecny. Jego spoczywający na Annie wzrok był tak pusty, że zdawało się, iż z niewiadomych przyczyn został uwięziony w odległej o kilka sekund przeszłości, i w teraźniejszości nie otrzymał jeszcze żadnego wyrazu. To dziwne zmęczenie i brak jakiegokolwiek wyrazu triumfu czy satysfakcji na jego twarzy, daleko lepiej niż słowa zapewnił Annę, że cokolwiek książę zamierzał zrobić Elsie, nie udało się. Księżniczka ścisnęła chłodną dłoń Elsy, modląc się, by jej siostra w swej nieprzytomności odsłoniła jej tajniki sztuki ukrywania uczuć, która, dawniej przez Annę niezrozumiana, teraz mogła ocalić jej myśli. Rubén wcale nie wydawał się jednak przykładać jakiejkolwiek wagi do tego, co działo się w głowie Anny. Gdy tylko uznał, że poświęcił jej wystarczająco czasu, by nie poczuła się przezeń zignorowana, na powrót zaczął wodzić wzrokiem od leżącej na łóżku Elsy do dalekich światów własnych myśli, jakby chciał dopasować obraz królowej do podartych, niekompletnych odpowiedzi, które ona mogłaby w jakiś tajemniczy sposób uzupełnić. — Co się stało Elsie? — zapytała, może nieco zbyt głośno, ale czuła, że jeśli zaraz ktoś nie powie jej prawdy, zwariuje, albo urwie Rubenowi głowę. — Elsa zobaczyła mnie na wschodnim dziedzińcu i zechciała ze mną porozmawiać. Jako że ulewa była potworna, siostra Waszej Książęcej Mości użyła swojej mocy i stworzyła lodowy dach, by móc się pod nim schronić. Nagle poczuła się źle, rozbolała ją głowa i zemdlała, a cała konstrukcja zawaliła się. — Że co? Użyła swojej mocy tylko po to, by z tobą porozmawiać?! — pytajnik znów zginął gdzieś w oskarżycielskim wykrzykniku, ale Anna nie mogła odpędzić od siebie myśli, że zaczarowana Elsa dla Rubena była w stanie zrobić wszystko. — Wasza Książęca Mość chce powiedzieć, że jej wysokości spadło na głowę kilkadziesiąt kilogramów lodu? Jakim cudem wyszła z tego bez jednego draśnięcia? — Doktor Lindberg po raz kolejny udowodnił Annie, że nie powinna zadawać dziś żadnych pytań. — Zdążyłem ją odepchnąć. Doktor Lindberg skinął głową, najwyraźniej zostawiając podziękowania bardziej odpowiednim do tego osobom, ale księżniczka nie miała zamiaru ulec delikatnej aluzji kogoś, kto nie miał pojęcia, co tu się naprawdę działo. — A więc to jednak jej moc... — Usłyszała nad głową Anna, ale nie miała już siły wykłócać się z Joaquinem o semantyczne rozbieżności. Wciąż nie mogła przywyknąć do faktu, że tylko ona znała największą (choć i tak żałośnie małą) część prawdy, i zachowanie doktora, który od razu zaufał Rubenowi, nie powinno ją wcale dziwić. W końcu zrozumiała, jak czuła się Elsa, od dziecka chodząca ścieżkami odgrodzonymi grubą linią od świadomości ogółu, wśród którego tak swobodnie i pewnie czuła się Anna. Ciekawe, ile razy zapominała, że jej wiedza nie jest wiedzą wspólną, a uczucia są dyktowane wyjątkowym, nie do końca przetłumaczalnym językiem mocy? Księżniczka wpatrywała się tępo w okno, czule gładząc dłoń siostry i analizując krok po kroku to, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu kilku ostatnich minut. Zadziwiało ją, jak bardzo była spokojna, jakby wykradła kilka losowych kartek scenariusza i uzupełniła brakujące sceny własnymi wyobrażeniami, gotowa na to, że każdy z nich może się spełnić. A może zawdzięczała to tylko świadomości czyhającego niebezpieczeństwa, które prędzej czy później musiało uderzyć? — Anna? Co się stało? Moja głowa... — szepnęła zachrypniętym głosem Elsa, z trudem otwierając powieki. — Elsa, co za szczęście, że nic ci nie jest! — wyszeptała z ulgą księżniczka, w końcu odzyskując zdolność uśmiechu. — Nie krzycz tak, głowa mi pęka... — poprosiła Elsa, krzywiąc się z bólu i bardzo ostrożnie rozmasowując sobie skronie palcami. — Przepraszam — szepnęła jeszcze ciszej Anna, na wszelki wypadek odsuwając się nieco, by pozwolić lekarzom ocenić stan Elsy. Królowa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym już nieco przytomniejszym spojrzeniem, zaczęła rozglądać się po komnacie, nie dostrzegając wpatrujących się w nią badawczo trzech par oczu. — Skąd się tu wzięłam? — zapytała cicho, ostrożnie próbując się podnieść. — Książę Rubén przyniósł cię tu nieprzytomną. Twierdził, że podobno zawaliła się na was konstrukcja z lodu, którą zbudowałaś, by móc z nim porozmawiać w deszczu... — zaczęła Anna tonem wyraźnie sugerującym, że wszystko, co powiedział książę było jedynie skleconą naprędce bajeczką, która miała ukryć to, że zapewne próbował wcielić swój niecny plan w życie, gdy rozmawiali w cztery oczy. Jakże wielkie było jej zaskoczenie, gdy Elsa spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem i natychmiast wpadła jej w słowo. — Mówił prawdę — ucięła krótko i nieco oschle królowa, a gdy jej wzrok padł na siedzącego w kącie Rubena, dodała już nieco łagodniej: — Naprawdę uratował mi życie. Elsa spuściła wzrok i opadła z powrotem na poduszki, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Annie szybko zrobiło się niezręcznie, gdy dostrzegła głęboki smutek na jej pobladłej twarzy, który nie mógł być tylko efektem rzuconego na nią zaklęcia. — Nie mam pojęcia, co się stało... wszystko było w porządku, czułam się wspaniale... dopóki nie spojrzałam w niebo... czarne, burzowe niebo... a potem była już tylko ciemność... ciemność i ciepło. — Ciepło? Jakie ciepło? — zapytała zaniepokojona Anna, nie mogąc oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Elsa jednak uderzyła się w głowę, gdyż jej oczy pustoszały z każdą chwilą. — Jego ręce, jak pochodnie... — Wasza Wysokość, byłaś zziębnięta, gdy książę Rubén cię tu przyniósł. To dlatego tak odczuwałaś jego dotyk. — Doktor Lindberg wyciągnął ku Elsie kubek z wodą, ale królowa nawet na niego nie spojrzała. — Rubén mnie tu przyniósł... — powtórzyła bezwiednie, ale zaraz jej oczy zabłysnęły niezdrowym ogniem, a oddech przyspieszył i stracił rytm. — Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? Mów! — rozkazała ze ściśniętym gardłem, na nowo podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej. — Wszystko z nim dobrze, przecież tutaj siedzi, widzisz? — szybko zapewniła księżniczka, uśmiechając się i ignorując tym swój strach oraz pękające z bólu serce. — Wasza Wysokość, proszę się położyć — rozkazał doktor Lindberg, z wyćwiczoną przez lata stanowczą delikatnością łapiąc królową za ramiona. Wtem, dłoń Anny pokryła się cieniutką warstwą szronu. Sytuacja zaczęła wymykać się spod kontroli. — A ty co tak stoisz?! — fuknął na Joaquina doktor Lindberg. Nadworny medyk natychmiast otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i pobiegł ku regałowi, na którym ustawione były w rządkach rozmaite flakoniki. Zdawałoby się, że szok wynikający z użycia mocy na chwilę przywrócił Elsie świadomość, gdy nagle, w całej komnacie rozległo się nieprzyjemne, suche trzeszczenie, dochodzące zza okna. Anna spojrzała ponad głową siostry i spostrzegła, że ościeżnice zaczynają pokrywać się ostrymi, lodowymi kolcami. Elsa zerknęła na swoje dłonie. Księżniczka mogła aż poczuć panikę emanującą z każdej komórki jej ciała. Chaos mocy powrócił. — Popatrz na mnie — poprosiła, widząc, że Elsa zamierza się odwrócić. — Wszystko będzie dobrze — zapewniła, choć słowa te wydały się Annie najohydniejszym kłamstwem, w obliczu ogromu tego, co wiedziała, ale nie mogła jej zdradzić. Twarz Elsy rozjaśniła się lekkim, półprzytomnym uśmiechem. Szok, jaki przeżyła, w połączeniu z wypaczającym jej umysł zaklęciem, siał coraz większe spustoszenie w jej umyśle. — Możesz się pospieszyć?! — zawołał doktor Lindberg, nie puszczając ramion królowej, które były całe mokre od roztapiającego się lodu. — Nie mam chmielu ani melisy, królowa Mercedes wyczerpała całe moje zapasy! — A passiflora? Humberto zaczął na gwałt gmerać w buteleczkach, przez co mało nie zrzucił połowy całego swojego inwentarza. Po chwili wyciągnął jedną z nich. Była prawie pusta. — Pokker ta*! ''— zaklął pod nosem doktor. Anna nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go tak zdenerwowanego. Niemal czuła, jak jej strach z każdą sekundą ustępuje miejsca poprzedniej wściekłości, zupełnie jakby znajdowały się na dwóch szalach jednej wagi. Widząc jak jej potężna, władcza siostra przez jedno zaklęcie stała się cieniem samej siebie, coraz mocniej pragnęła zemścić się na Rubenie. W tej samej chwili usłyszała szuranie odsuwanego krzesła i zbliżające się kroki księcia, który jakby czekał, aż Anna wywoła go swoimi myślami. Następca iberyjskiego tronu przyklęknął obok łóżka i ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń ku Elsie, nie zauważając ostrzegawczych spojrzeń Anny, która ostatkiem silnej woli powstrzymała się, by nie odtrącić jego dłoni, przeobrażającej się w jej głowie w jadowitego pająka. Nie mogła wzbudzić w nim ani jednego grama podejrzenia. ''Nic jej nie może zrobić, nie przy tylu świadkach..., uspokajała się w myślach, ale gdy ręka Rubena spoczęła na czole Elsy, bezwiednie wstrzymała oddech. Sekundy przeciągały się, jakby poruszały się w smole. Rubén wyszeptał coś pod nosem. Elsa spojrzała na niego, a błękit jej oczu na nowo odzyskał ostrość i przejrzystość. Powoli opadła na poduszki, jakby popychana niewidzialną siłą i zamknęła powieki. Jej oddech zwolnił i ustabilizował się. Lód zaczął znikać. — Niebywałe — szepnął doktor Lindberg, spoglądając na księcia Rubena tak, jakby zobaczył go po raz pierwszy w życiu — jak wielką moc ma dotyk tego, kto nas uratował... Anna nie mogła wyprowadzić doktora z błędnego rozpoznania tego, jak naprawdę książę uspokoił Elsę, ale szybko o tym zapomniała, gdyż dokładnie w tej samej chwili jej wzrok padł na lewy przegub Rubena. Przypadkiem, lub też świadomie podwinięty rękaw koszuli odsłaniał wewnętrzną stronę jego nadgarstka, ukazując niezwykły, bardzo szczegółowy tatuaż. Przedstawiał on różę wiatrów, w środku której znajdowała się klepsydra, na klepsydrze zaś siedział złowróżebny kruk o lśniących piórach, jakby czuwający nad odmierzaniem czasu. Cały tatuaż miał intensywnie czarną barwę, jedynie wnętrze klepsydry wypełniała ciemnoczerwona, tajemnicza ciecz, która w trzech czwartych znajdowała się jeszcze w górnej bańce... i poruszała się łagodnie, niczym morze marszczone łagodną bryzą. Na dnie dolnej bańki leżała biała jak śnieg czaszka, której wyszczerzone zęby nurzały się do połowy w tym dziwnym płynie barwy krwi... — Zasnęła — stwierdził z ulgą doktor Lindberg, uśmiechając się kojąco do Anny, ale ona nie odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Spojrzała przez okno na szare, mętne, bezsensowne chmury; zmęczone kilkugodzinną ulewą, spały w najlepsze i zasłaniały nieskończony błękit nieba, jedyne miejsce, które zdołałoby pomieścić i zachować w tajemnicy porozrzucane myśli Anny, których gliniane nogi po raz kolejny nie uniosły ciężaru żelaznej rzeczywistości. * — Kazałaś mi wytrwać. Mówiłaś, że zawsze jest nadzieja... Jego słowa z trudem uniosły się w zatęchłej próżni, po czym roztrzaskały się o obojętne, bezduszne ściany. Wiedział, że nikt mu już nie odpowie; grube wrota już na zawsze zamknęły za sobą głos Invierny i nawet spływające po nich, pojedyncze łzy Rafaela nie zdołały ubłagać ich zimnej stałości, nadanej przez dłoń, która przekręciła klucz w zamku. Wiedział, jak silna była najmłodsza z jego siostrzenic; wciąż słyszał jej muzykę i miał pewność, że będzie walczyć do końca. Tylko w imię czego? Za wszelką cenę pragnął oszczędzić jej cierpień, ale czuł się jak dziecko błądzące w ciemnościach — pozbawione nadziei, płaczące, nieustannie popychane przez większych i potężniejszych od siebie, a jednocześnie świadome, że nie jest w stanie same zapalić światła. — Nie udało się. Przepraszam, że nie zdołałem cię ocalić, sobrina. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś, gdzieś w innym świecie, może mi wybaczysz... — szepnął gorzko przez zaciśnięte z bólu szczęki. Z każdą sekundą uświadamiał sobie coraz mocniej, że nie był gotowy na konfrontację z człowiekiem, najmarniejszym, ale i najokrutniejszym wybrańcem magii, który był piekielnie zapobiegliwy i pomysłowy jak na zlepek prochu. Rafael ostrożnie wymknął się z lochów, omijając posterunki wartowników, i znalazł się na zalanym słońcem dziedzińcu. Światło zmusiło go do zmrużenia powiek, które wycisnęły na jego policzki dwie ostatnie, bezsilne łzy. Ruszył przed siebie ku bramie, otoczony zapachem ciężkim, toksycznym i znienawidzonym — zapachem ludzi. Idąc główną ulicą widział jak śmiali się, szeptali sobie na ucho, pili, biegali, potykali się o krzywy schód, przeklinali, płacili, bawili się, całowali i spoglądali w niebo, obawiając się kolejnej burzy. Zastanawiał się, czy ten brodaty mężczyzna, który właśnie płakał ze śmiechu wraz z towarzyszami, gdy wróci do domu, wciąż będzie im życzliwy? Czy ta długowłosa kobieta, która właśnie całowała swojego ukochanego, kiedy zostanie sama, pozostanie mu wierna, czy też da się bezwstydnie kokietować młodzieńcowi stojącemu po drugiej stronie, który nie spuszczał jej z oka? Dokąd pójdzie ten groźnie łypiący spode łba handlarz, gdy już skończy pracę? Czy w domowym zaciszu będzie spokojnie przeliczał zarobione pieniądze, czy też pójdzie do karczmy i po powrocie bezlitośnie pobije żonę? Do czego każde z nich potrafiłoby się posunąć, by ulżyć swoim namiętnościom? Fałsz, dwulicowość i nieszczerość poruszały się na dwóch nogach. Nogach, które musiał z nimi dzielić. Brzydził go ten świat, w którym jego samotność i bezradność odbijały się w przelotnych spojrzeniach ludzi, niczym w bezdusznych zwierciadłach. Zaczął kluczyć wśród bocznych uliczek licząc, że w końcu wyrwie się z tłumu, ale na jednej z nich natknął się na niespodziewane zbiegowisko, które zatamowało ruch na całej szerokości. Chciał zawrócić, ale że nie był jedyną osobą, jaka dostrzegła ten gwar, wszystkie drogi ucieczki szybko zostały odcięte. Zniesmaczony, jakby przedzierał się przez stado karaluchów, zaczął powoli posuwać się do przodu. — Co za tragedia! — To była moja kuzynka, no wiesz, poprzez matkę... Biedna Olalla, świeć Panie nad jej duszyczką! — Gdybym tylko dorwał w swoje ręce tę bestię, która to zrobiła...! Te i podobne groźby oraz tłumione łkania coraz częściej dochodziły uszu Rafaela, mimo wszystko budząc go z obojętnego otępienia. Gdy w końcu przepchnął się przez tłum, jego oczom ukazało się mrożące krew w żyłach pokłosie brutalnego mordu. Przez otwarte, splamione krwią drzwi karczmy właśnie wychodzili dwaj rośli mężczyźni. Nieśli mary, na których leżała jedna z ofiar, przykryta białą chustą. Nagle, jeden z mężczyzn potknął się. Wstrząs spowodował, że z mar zsunęła się pobielona śmiercią ręka o drobnej, dziewczęcej dłoni. Chwilę później coś mocno uderzyło Rafaela za ramię, niemal powalając go na ziemię, ale nim zdążył zlokalizować winowajcę, ten już dopadł do mar i bardzo ostrożnie ujął ową dłoń, należącą już do innego świata. Był to wysoki, postawny młodzieniec, ubrany w gruby, czarny fartuch kowala. Gdy mężczyźni ułożyli mary na ziemi, upadł na kolana obok nich, nie puszczając dłoni ofiary. Ostrożnie, jakby odkrywał jakąś zakazaną tajemnicę, odwinął chustę z twarzy dziewczyny, drżąc na całym ciele. Nie do końca świadomy tego, co robi, uniósł głowę zamordowanej i ułożył ją na swoim udzie, gładząc jej blade policzki. Był w tak głębokim szoku, że nie potrafił nawet zdobyć się na płacz — jego twarz była obrazem prawdziwej, nieskończonej pustki. Grabarze wynieśli jeszcze jedne mary i położyli je obok pierwszych. Chwilę później z karczmy wyszli trzej strażnicy miejscy, ubrani w uniformy gwardii miejskiej z czarnym nietoperzem na piersi, herbem Valencii. Dwóch z nich zostało na straży przy drzwiach, a trzeci, dowódca, zaczął rozmawiać z bladym, przerażonym chłopcem, który najwyraźniej odnalazł ofiary. Rafael nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie powinien tutaj dłużej przebywać. Wciąż pamiętał wściekłość burzy, w której wyczuł przerażającą bliskość Magnusa Stavarssona, zwiastującą nowy chaos. Jego gniew nie był zwrócony ku niemu ani Inviernie, ani też nikomu przebywającemu w pałacu, więc to brutalne morderstwo przypomniało Rafaelowi o Ignoto, który wczoraj wczesnym rankiem przekroczył bramę zamkową i do tej pory nie wrócił. Przypuszczając, że to wszystko miało z nim jakiś związek, z powrotem wtopił się w tłum i ze spuszczonym wzrokiem, wiele razy potrącany, dotarł do portu, w którym, pomimo upału, panował nieznośny, ale za to o wiele radośniejszy gwar. Pół godziny temu do portu przypłynęła flota statków handlowych ze wschodu, które niemalże zasłaniały widok na morze. Szum fal został zagłuszony przez wielojęzyczne okrzyki marynarzy oraz nawoływania handlarzy, którzy rozładowywali swoje towary. Wśród nich można było znaleźć niemal wszystko: przyprawy, perfumy, słodycze, biżuterię, drogie materiały i wiele, wiele innych rzeczy, potrzebnych ludziom by wciąż mogli karmić swoją próżność i czuć się wyjątkowi. Nikt spośród obecnych tutaj nie zwracał uwagi na jego ukochaną istotę, której delikatna, prześliczna, lśniąca powierzchnia przybierała hojny blask słońca w skrzący turkus, lazur, błękit i dostojny granat. — Sai da minha frente, príncipezinho!** Nim zdołał się odwrócić w stronę, z której dobiegł go ten chrapliwy, agresywny głos, poczuł silne uderzenie w plecy, które wepchnęło go w grupę ciemnoskórych służących, niosących na ramionach bele materiału. Gdy złapał równowagę, otrzymawszy wcześniej wystarczającą ilość przekleństw, spojrzał na pobrużdżoną, ogorzałą i zarośniętą twarz nieznanego mu marynarza, któremu stanął na drodze. Za jego plecami stało dwóch, dużo wyższych od niego mężczyzn, bliźniaków o zaskakująco inteligentnych spojrzeniach, którzy uśmiechali się do Rafaela w identyczny, pogardliwy sposób. — Não vou repetir...*** Poczuł, jak jego dłonie samoczynnie zwijają się w pięści, a syrena wytatuowana na nadgarstku zaczyna się poruszać, powodując pierwsze ukłucie bólu. Nie uderzył. Nie musiał. Marynarz szybko odsunął się od niego, a przez jego spojrzenie na moment przebiegł cień obawy. — Vamos**** — prychnął pogardliwie, po czym skinął na towarzyszy, którzy bez słowa podążyli za nim, omijając Rafaela z dwóch stron, niczym fale unoszącą się na powierzchni morza boję. Książę rozluźnił pięści i udał się wzdłuż kei, w nieco spokojniejsze miejsce, pragnąc jak najszybciej oddalić się od tych szkodników. Wiedział, co tak odstraszyło mężczyznę; ze złości zaczął przemieniać swoją postać, co objawiało się zmianą barwy oczu na zupełnie czarne. Miał jednak świadomość, że to była najgroźniejsza rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić; gdyby odważył się pójść o krok dalej, zaklęcie przywiązania natychmiast zapobiegłoby przemianie, paraliżując go piekielnym bólem. Gdy już zostawił w tyle hałaśliwy tłum, znalazł się w miejscu, w którym cumował Vannmannen oraz kilka innych, równie pokaźnych i pięknych statków. Ukucnął, nachylając się nad powierzchnią, ale nie dostrzegł swojego odbicia. I na cóż by ci była ta przemiana? Stałbyś się wtedy tylko sporą, cierpiącą rybą, pomyślał, uśmiechając się gorzko. Dla morza przestał istnieć, odkąd Stavarsson oddzielił moc od jego ciała. Wyciągnął dłoń nad wodę, wspominając jak dawniej fale garnęły się do niej niczym łby wiernych psów do ręki kochającego pana. Teraz jednak morze nie dostrzegało go wcale, a obojętność tej jedynej potęgi jaką dysponował, dodatkowo rozdzierała jego krwawiącą duszę. Gdy zamknął oczy i spojrzał wewnątrz siebie w poszukiwaniu choćby okruchów swojego prawdziwego oblicza, zobaczył tylko puste, ciemne korytarze. Dyskretna łza i kolejne ukłucie bólu w nadgarstku przypieczętowały jego upadek. Wtem zauważył, że zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, bokiem do niego stał jakiś wysoki mężczyzna, który co chwila wyciągał z kieszeni rozpiętego, pomiętego munduru okrągłe kamyki i mechanicznymi ruchami rzucał je przed siebie tak, by kilka razy odbijały się od powierzchni wody. Rozpoznał ten mundur i tę twarz — należały one do admirała Fredriksen, mężczyzny, którego jego siostra obdarzyła pocałunkiem, a zatem jedyny człowiek, który w tej chwili powinien być warty jego szacunku. Niestety, nawet dla niego miał go teraz zbyt mało. Już miał odejść, ale admirał jakby wyczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda, bo ocknął się ze swojego tajemniczego transu i odwrócił się. — Rafael? Już niemal zapomniał. Rafael. Jakże ludzkie imię mu nadano; krótkie, niemelodyjne, nie nadające się do śpiewu. Rafael był już tak blisko człowieka. Rafael, Bóg uleczy. Och, czyżby? — Admirale — przywitał się, zmuszając się do uprzejmości. — Co pan tu robi? Nie żeby coś go to obchodziło. Na pokładzie statku w ciągu całej podróży zamienili zaledwie kilka kurtuazyjnych zdań. Po prostu chciał jedynie odwrócić uwagę od siebie. — Rozmyślam, morze mnie uspokaja. — Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem admirał, choć jego spojrzenie wciąż pozostawało nieobecne. Rafael zauważył, że Fredriksen bardzo się zmienił. Zeszczuplał, przez co jego bardzo wysoki wzrost nadawał teraz jego zgarbionej sylwetce wygląd zmęczonej, usychającej brzozy. Szarość jego oczu rozmyła się, zwykle równo uczesane włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a i tak już ostre rysy twarzy zostały naszpikowane kłującymi włoskami przetykanego siwizną zarostu. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem jak wyglądam — poprosił, starając się za wszelką cenę nadać tej wypowiedzi lekko żartobliwy ton. Po chwili zaśmiał się nerwowo i, nie odwracając się nawet aby sprawdzić, czy ktoś go słucha, powiedział: — Naprawdę nie wiem czy ten pocałunek to był dar, czy raczej przekleństwo. Nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek, nawet ona, będzie w stanie dostać się do tak dawno pogrzebanych wspomnień... — Masz na myśli Esmeraldę? — spytał sztywno Rafael, starając się nie skrzywić, wymawiając ludzkie imię swojej siostry. Admirał westchnął ciężko, jakby jego dusza ważyła więcej niż wszystkie kamienie jakie zdążył wrzucić do wody. — Dwadzieścia lat temu, jeszcze jako kapitan marynarki, wypłynąłem wraz królem Agdarem, ojcem naszej obecnej królowej, na ślub najstarszej córki króla Sverigii. Było wczesne lato i trwał wtedy sezon burz. Moja żona została sama w domu wraz z trzema małymi córeczkami. Sztormy oszczędziły statek, ale po powrocie, zamiast domu, ujrzałem jedynie zgliszcza. Podczas jednej z nocnych nawałnic piorun uderzył w dach, wzniecając pożar... — Zawiesił głos, zupełnie jakby obraz płonącego domu nagle stanął mu przed oczami. Gdy ponownie zaczął mówić, jego głos stał się cichy i urywany, zupełnie jakby nie chciał obudzić bólu drzemiącego we wspomnieniach. — Z relacji świadków wiem, że moje córki ocalały tylko dlatego, że moja kochana Anette obudziła je czym prędzej i kazała im uciekać. Wszystko może skończyłoby się dobrze, gdyby najmłodsza z moich dziewczynek, Sofia, nie zapomniała zabrać ze sobą swojej ukochanej lalki... Jak to dziecko, nie zdając sobie do końca sprawy z zagrożenia, wbiegła z powrotem do środka... Anette pobiegła za nią i w tym momencie zawalił się strop. Moja żona zdążyła wypchnąć Sofię na zewnątrz, ale dla niej zabrakło już czasu... Kamyk bezładnie potoczył się po pomoście, zatrzymując się dopiero na bucie Rafaela. On jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, skupiony na słowach admirała, czekając aż wyjawi mu w końcu powód, dla którego jego siostra ofiarowała mu swój pocałunek. — Gdy wróciłem z rejsu, myślałem, że znalazłem się w koszmarze, z którego ktoś zapomniał mnie obudzić. Przez ponad rok wyrzucałem sobie, że zgodziłem się popłynąć z królem. Widok statków budził we mnie wstręt. Trwałbym w żalu pewnie i do dzisiaj, gdyby nie moje córki i łaska króla, który, zamiast odebrać mi godność admirała floty, mianował mnie dowódcą swojej gwardii. Musiałem przemóc w sobie żal do Sofii i pogodzić się z losem. Walczyć o nowe. I udało mi się. Kiedy jednak stanęła przede mną Królowa Syren i ujrzałem w jej twarzy twarz Anette... Wszystkie zasklepione rany otworzyły się na nowo. Esmeralda wiedziała, że ten widok sprawił mi ogromny ból, dlatego ofiarowała mi swój pocałunek jako zadośćuczynienie. Myślałem, że jej dar miał pomóc mi zapomnieć, ale okazał się przekleństwem... Wiesz, moja ukochana żona cudownie śpiewała. Wszyscy w Arendelle uważali, że miała głos jak syrena. Pewnej nocy usłyszałem głos niezwykle podobny, który prosił mnie, bym za nim podążał... Prowadził mnie łagodnie, niespiesznie i bardzo pewnie, ale w końcu zamilknął. Słysząc, jak niknie, miałem wrażenie, że tracę Anette po raz drugi. Rafael dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wpatrywał się w admirała tak uważnie, jakby chciał wydrzeć z niego wszelkie myśli, i wstrzymywał oddech w napięciu. Spojrzał nerwowo w stronę pałacowych wież, które były widoczne niemal z każdego miejsca w Valencii, jakby zaraz miały się zawalić. — Co to był za głos? — spytał szybko, starając się opanować drżenie całego ciała. — Magiczny. Nie umiem go inaczej opisać. Przedstawił mi się jako Hiem. Hipnotyzował mnie, opanowywał ciało, ale nie przejmował zupełnej kontroli. Zdawał się być przepełniony bólem i jakąś niemą, błagalną prośbą. Nie mogłem mu odmówić, choć nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. — Dokąd cię zaprowadził? Admirał odwrócił się w kierunku Rafaela, a na jego ustach zagościł smutny uśmiech. — Wierzysz mi? Dla wielu moich gwardzistów stałem się staruszkiem z urojeniami... — Dlaczego miałbym nie wierzyć? Magia pocałunku syreny jest ponoć niezgłębiona — odpowiedział Rafael, starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał zupełnie obojętnie. — Zaprowadził mnie do pałacowej biblioteki. Po drodze stawał się jednak coraz słabszy, aż w końcu urwał się, zanim zdołałem wejść do środka. Nie wiem, co się ze mną potem działo. Rankiem obudziłem się pod balustradą na głównym dziedzińcu, z jedynie cieniem wspomnień tego, co przeżyłem... Tego, co z jakiegoś powodu powinienem pamiętać... — Cóż, może po prostu były to tylko wybryki syreniej magii — zasugerował Rafael, uśmiechając się nerwowo. — Możliwe... — Admirał znów odwrócił wyblakłe spojrzenie ku morzu. Rafael uznał to za wyczekiwany koniec rozmowy. Skinął głową w szybkim, bezładnym pożegnaniu, którego admirał i tak nie mógł zobaczyć, i pobiegł do pałacu ile sił w nogach, nie zważając na zaskoczone spojrzenia ludzi. Hiem pochodziło z dawnego wspólnego języka, języka magii, a na iberyjski tłumaczyło się je... el invierno. To głos jego siostrzenicy słyszał we śnie admirał Fredriksen! Teraz Rafael wreszcie zrozumiał, dlaczego Invierna tak usilnie wypytywała go o przybyszy z Arendelle. Musiała wyczuć, że w pałacu znajduje się ktoś, kto został obdarzony pocałunkiem syreny, i z którym będzie mogła nawiązać połączenie myśli, licząc, że w jakiś sposób zniweczy on plany Stavarssona. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że poświęciła resztki własnych sił, by ocalić jego oraz ludzi, których nigdy nie widziała na oczy, niemal zawył. Sądził, nie, był pewien, że jemu zabrakłoby odwagi na tak desperacki krok i ta myśl sprawiła, że nagle zapałał niesamowitą, nieznaną sobie wcześniej złością na samego siebie. Do tej pory jedynie uciekał i użalał się nad swoją utraconą dumą, pełny strachu przed Stavarssonem i pewny, że nic nie da się zrobić. Nie mógł pozwolić, by poświęcenie Invierny poszło na marne, Modląc się, by nie było za późno, przebiegł przez bramę i popędził ku wrotom, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak pewnie w ludzkich nogach, które wiodły go bez najmniejszego potknięcia. Wiedział, że w tym zamku znajdował się ktoś, kto byłby zdolny mu uwierzyć; ta sama osoba, która podczas powitalnej uczty była gotowa dowieść, że to on jest Zaklinaczem Mórz... Wpadł przez uchylone skrzydło do zimnego, pozbawionego okien przedsionka i już miał popędzić wschodnim korytarzem, gdy nagle poczuł przejmujący ból w kostce i ciężko upadł na marmurową posadzkę. — Gdzież ci tak spieszno? Ten głos zmroził Rafaelowi krew w żyłach. Zapominając o bólu, przekręcił się na plecy. Wysoka, smukła postać odcinała się wyraźnie od wpadającego przez uchylone drzwi światła. — Ignoto? — wychrypiał. Od pędu i strachu wargi miał suche jak pieprz. Mężczyzna powoli postąpił ku niemu, a nienaturalna sztywność i złowieszczość jego ruchów zwróciła uwagę Rafaela, który bladością twarzy zrównał się z pokrywającym podłogę marmurem. On bowiem wyczuwał coś więcej, niż zwykły człowiek — aurę, muzykę duszy, a ta, którą teraz słyszał była wręcz paraliżująco przerażająca swoją podwójną naturą. — Gdzie tak biegłeś? — zapytał niby zdawkowo mężczyzna, klękając obok Rafaela. To rzeczywiście był Ignoto, ale nie ten sam, na jakiego natknął się raz w lochach i jakiego aurę słyszał nieustannie, będąc poprzez niego połączonym z samym Stavarssonem. Tym razem Ignoto został zepchnięty z piedestału, a na Rafaela patrzyły teraz stalowe oczy samego Magnusa Stavarssona. Pająk w końcu przybył do Valencii, i choć nie w swoim własnym ciele, nie czyniło to tego faktu mniej przerażającym, zwłaszcza że cała jego koszula i spodnie poplamione były krwią. — To ty ich zabiłeś... — wymsknęło mu się, zanim zdążył utrzymać język za zębami. — Ktoś potrzebował nauczki za zostawianie moich rzeczy jako zapłatę dla pospólstwa — wyjaśnił Stavarsson beznamiętnie, po czym jedną ręką złapał Rafaela za przód koszuli i bez wysiłku podniósł go do góry. Rafael z trudem mógł ustać. Czuł, że ma skręconą kostkę, ale nie odważyłby się usiąść w obecności Stavarssona. — Chyba zadałem ci pytanie. — Przeraziłem się, gdy dowiedziałem się o morderstwie w karczmie... Wiedziałem, że miało coś wspólnego z Ignoto, więc chciałem odwiedzić swoją siostrzenicę, upewnić się, że nic jej nie jest... Zamilkł, gdyż nagle z postaci Ignoto wydobył się bolesny jęk, który natychmiast został brutalnie stłumiony. — Żyjesz na tym świecie już kilka stuleci, a wciąż nie umiesz kłamać. — Ignoto złapał Rafaela za lewy nadgarstek i ścisnął tak, że aż zatrzeszczały kości. Rafael skrzywił się, a po jego policzkach pociekły łzy, które jednak nie były spowodowane bólem — czuł, jak myśl Stavarssona bez przeszkód penetruje jego umysł, wydobywając z niego najgłębiej skrywane sekrety i zamiary, w tym ten ostatni, najważniejszy. — A więc nawet twoja uwięziona, umierająca siostrzenica miała więcej odwagi, niż ty — stwierdził pogardliwie Stavarsson, wyginając usta Ignoto w zimnym uśmiechu. — Błagam, nie krzywdź jej ani Anny! — Rafael upadł na kolana, przekonany o tym, że już wszystko stracone. — Weź mnie, zamiast nich! — Ale ja już mam ciebie, syreni pomiocie. Przekonałeś mnie jednak — nie skrzywdzę Invierny. Nie pozwolę jej też umrzeć. Kto wie, do czego stałbyś się zdolny, gdybyś nie miał już dla kogo znosić mojego jarzma... Co zaś się tyczy Anny, chyba będę musiał uważniej przyjrzeć się jej poczynaniom, póki nie wrócę tu w swoim własnym ciele... * — (nor.) Szlag by to! ** — (por.) Zejdź mi z drogi, książątko! *** — (por.) Nie będę powtarzał! **** — (por.) Idziemy! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach